User talk:IlCthulu
IlCthulu |''' Talk '''| Blog |''' Sandbox '''| Sandbox 2 ---- Welcome back Hello IlCthulu and welcome back. I was wondering if there was a process to apply for adminship here. There is no active bureaucrat to promote anyone, but I know Fandom Staff would be able to assist. Florarox (talk) 19:02, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks so much, I didn't catch that page when I was first looking through the policy pages. I just started a request, and if you have any feedback for how I could improve, please let me know. Florarox (talk) 19:34, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Messages I've done a bit of tinkering with a few things to see if I can work out a minor issue that's existed with the current welcome messages. If I did things correctly, it should now link to all admin talk pages without including an additional signature (just the admin_sig and date). Hypothetically, this may also help prevent some of the (somewhat) buggy missed welcome messages or activation of MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user-staff (which doesn't include policy links). At least at this point, though, I'm not sure that site cache has been updated properly for the FANDOM bot. I'll try to keep an eye on as I can to make sure this ends up working as intended. 06:26, September 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Home Page That looks pretty good overall. I think my only concern would be that users browsing without an ad blocker may see a bit more inconsistent results in negative space. So it looks great with a regular height ad (negative space of about the height of the "Places to Help" section) but not as great with a double-height ad (negative space of about the "Huntik" and "Places to Help" sections combined). I really don't get why Wikia/Fandom set it up that way as it's rather finicky by nature. My initial thought would be to move the "Huntik" section down to be full width and keep a more minimal side-column. I'm currently out of town but can try to check a few things when I get back. 07:54, October 19, 2019 (UTC) No Worries My apologies I did not see the rules earlier, when I tried to edit the page, please do note I was not spamming, I am new to wikia so that is why I edited so many times I was trying to get it right, I was actually a little bit surprised to discover there was an active administratoion, I do not hope you think me a troll or disrespectful, honestly I was trying to help sorry just saw the signature button rule --Badmanbill (talk) 09:38, October 26, 2019 (UTC) You can't deny there's probably something there, they just do what all the animes do and have the romantic moment interrupted right before they kiss. But because it was technically unconfirmed I did put possible love interest. As for the height and weight, it's not likely there'll be a new series anytime soon, that could give us accompanying information, I did comparisons between her and all the other characters, she's by far the shortest member of the team. She'd be 5 foot 4 at the maximum, as for the ages, well before the start of season 1, sophie and Lok had been in the same class for 3 years, meaning they were likely Juniors, so their ages in season one are around the 16-18 range, and since sophie acts more mature than Lok I guessed she was a bit older. I won't edit again without permission but your thoughts? --Badmanbill (talk) 18:06, October 26, 2019 (UTC)